


Monkey

by corpseradical



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseradical/pseuds/corpseradical
Summary: First try. Be kind, please, but comments and crits are welcome.





	Monkey

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A flash of brown, a small face, ancient and wizened. And then it was gone.

At least he thought he saw it. He must have imagined it. The apartment was empty.

He locked the door, just in case. People walk in and out all the time. He can’t believe they didn’t get robbed more often.

***

\- If I run into that guy again, do you know what I'm gonna do?

\- BEND OVER!?

***

He should’ve bent over. He’d told everyone that it wasn’t that big, but it was, at least when it got hard. He’d seen the bulge when both of them were watching Baywatch.

Even thinking about it got him a little excited. What would it feel like, soft as satin with steel underneath?

He closed his eyes to imagine it in his hands, in his mouth, and when he opened them, he saw it again. The briefest flash of dark brown, like a small body dashing into his bedroom, almost faster than he could see.

He walked in to check, turned on the light. It was a small room, but comfortable, even if it was a little messy. No sign of it.

On a whim, he checked the other bedroom. Still nothing. It looked different in daytime, bigger, but now it was small, very nearly oppressive.

***

\- ... you wanna make him a cheese sandwich every day.

***

Or maybe make him something else. Make him pant. Make him moan. Make him squeal.

His eyes were heavy. It was late, and he was tired.

Maybe he should have taken the opportunity to rest during the day. After all, he had the time.

He didn’t have to work every day.

***

\- All right! It was the best nap ever! But it's over!

\- I want to do it again.

***

A nap might have helped. Now he was sleepy. As he walked back into the living room, he was sure it was in there with him.

He looked around, the kitchen counter separating him from the front door. No, nothing.

Then he heard it, faintly. Not the screech that he was expecting, only soft ... music?

What did “wee mah weh” mean?

He feels something on his thigh. A small hand. Maybe a paw.

He looks down.

There’s nothing there.

***

\- That’s how they do pants!

\- In PRISON?

***

He looked out of the window. He could see into the apartments across the street. Once he saw a beautiful lady in one of them, and she’d waved. He’d waved back.

He went across to find her, but he couldn’t.

Every door he opened led into the same apartment.

Not the apartment he wanted.

He turned back, and there it was. Not moving, sitting in the middle of the floor.

He feels something stir in his pants.

When its mouth opens, he can see tiny sharp white teeth. It’s so angry. When it speaks, he recognises the voice.

It’s Maurice.

The Space Cowboy.

“I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong,” he says.

“No, I’m doing me wrong,” Joey says, and kicks the monkey that only he can see. It evades his shoe, easily, and leaps into the air, landing neatly on his shoulder.

Joey turns his head. He can’t see it, but he knows it’s there.

At least with Rachel he could talk to someone about it. He doesn’t think even Phoebe would understand.

He goes back into his room, lies on top of the sheets, fully dressed. Maybe he will have a nap, they all come home, until his friends come over.

Marcel is silent, at last, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> First try. Be kind, please, but comments and crits are welcome.


End file.
